


“Babe, you know I chafe”

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Lup steals clothes, Barry chafes, Angus is growing up, Taako has a crisis, and Kravitz needs more coffee.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	“Babe, you know I chafe”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in my head yesterday while walking my dog because it was that or overthinking my life. I physically wrote it down today mdjjddkdjdkshslsj

Barry woke up to a still warm but too empty bed. He rolled over and stretched out, making those real good stretching noises as he did so. It took him a minute to take in his surroundings and remember he was in Kravitz and Taako’s guest bedroom. They’d crashed there after dinner the previous night, and by crashed I mean they slept for an hour, woke up and decided to fuck, then fell asleep again afterwards. As one does. 

Barry groaned as he realized he had no clothes to change into besides what he’d worn the night before due to the fact that Taako and Kravitz hadn’t been living in their new house long enough for Lup to transfer half her closet into the spare bedroom. He rolled out of bed after checking to make sure the door was locked, then blindly looked for his underwear. After blinking a few times it hit him that his glasses were still on the side table, so he snatched those before continuing his search. 

Barry never found his underwear. He did however find his pants and his shirt, so that was something at least. He cringed as he realized he’d be wearing jeans with nothing underneath. Time for an uncomfortable day. He dragged himself sleepily out of the guest room (soon to be his and Lup’s second bedroom) and down the hallway to the kitchen where he heard voices. 

As Barry shuffled into the kitchen, a mug of coffee was pressed into his hands. He drank the whole thing before acknowledging anyone in the room, and that was just to hand his mug back to Kravitz who rolled his eyes and filled it up and passed it back. “Thanks dude.” 

“I’m your boss, don’t call me dude.” This was the same reply he’d been giving for the past six years which Barry had been ignoring for the past five and a half. 

When most of the sleepy fuzz had been blinked from his eyes, Barry scanned the room for Lup. She was in front of the stove making pancakes. Angus was sitting at the table reading while Taako sat and chatted with his twin. When Barry focused on Lup he realized why he couldn’t find his missing underwear earlier. “Lup.”

“Yeah baby?” Lup turned her head towards him. She was wearing Barry’s boxers and a stolen shirt from Taako. 

“Lup, you stole my underwear.” Barry pouted at his girlfriend. 

“Yup! Problem?” 

Barry moved to stand behind Lup and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. “I need them, get your own clothes.” 

“Do you not have a change of clothes here already? I do-“ 

“You fucking do not! That’s my closet, thief.” Taako protested. 

“Hush, Koko.” Lup relaxed in Barry’s arms and flipped a pancake. 

“Babe, you know I chafe.” Barry pressed his face into the side of Lup’s neck. 

“You’re the one who chooses to wear jeans everywhere. Besides, easy access for when we go again.” Lup turned towards Barry, grinned, then winked. Barry felt his face flush and Taako yelled. 

“Wait a second did you two have s-e-x in my new house? EXCUSE ME? And no one is allowed to disgustingly flirt in front of my child!” Taako was covering Angus’ ears as he yelled at his sister and brother in law. 

“Taako, sir, I’m 16. I know how to spell. Plus it’s not like I haven’t-“

“No.”

“Not like I haven’t had-“

“Nope.” 

“-sex before.” Lup cheered and gave Angus a thumbs up. Barry snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“NO. YOU HAVE NOT BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD. A PURE INNOCENT CHILD WHO DOESN’T KNOW ABOUT SEX.” Taako was now covering his own ears as he had a minor breakdown.

“Taako, love, you literally gave him The Talk and a box of condoms.” Kravitz chimed in. Taako glared at him. 

“THAT DOESN’T MEAN HE SHOULD USE THEM.” 

Lup grinned at Angus. “Aw, Taako’s baby boy is all grown up.” She flipped the last pancake onto a plate by the stove, then levitated the plate to the center of the kitchen table as she grabbed assorted toppings from the fridge. 

Angus looked like he somewhat regretted speaking up, but grabbed six pancakes anyway. Taako was still mumbling about how his boy wasn’t allowed to grow up because that was just rude and he should still be running around trying to solve mysteries and being a nerd child. Barry was shifting uncomfortably because he was, in fact, starting to chafe. Kravitz poured himself another cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I get anxious posting TAZ fics the FUCK.


End file.
